Klon
by Clairstiel
Summary: One shot. Jimmy nie jest już naczyniem Castiela, jest nim niejaki dwudziestoletni Danny. Jednak pewnego dnia u drzwi domu Novaków zjawia się anioł w ciele Jimmy'ego. Finał pozostawia pewnego rodzaju niedosyt.


Klon

Zadzwonił dzwonek u drzwi.

Jimmy akurat kończył kanapkę z szynką, więc wpakował ostatniego kęsa do buzi i udał się otworzyć z wypchanymi policzkami. Musiał przyznać, że o tej godzinie nie spodziewał się nikogo, tak samo jak Amelia oraz Claire, które wystawiły głowy zza progu.

Kiedy mężczyzna zbliżył się do drzwi, ujrzał bardzo znajomy kontur ciała. Z niepokojem (i trudem) przełknął jedzenie. Boże, to musi być przywidzenie. Ostatnio jest zmęczony pracą, na pewno nie widzi tego, co mu się wydaje. Z sercem tłukącym się o żebra, chwycił za klamkę.

-Co, do k*rwy nędzy… - mruknął, kiedy otworzył.

-Jim, czemu przeklinasz? – spytała żona z wyrzutem, stojąc w głębi przedpokoju. Claire stała z rozwartymi ustami, gdy usłyszała słowa ojca, a Amelia ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Kiedy ujrzała przybysza, wydała cichy okrzyk i zasłoniła usta ręką.

Jimmy przed chwilą otworzył drzwi przed swoim klonem. Miał nawet te same ciemne dżinsy i wymięty szary podkoszulek. Patrzył się na małżeństwo z miną, jaką przybierają dzieci po awanturze o pójście spać.

Nagle, zza pleców sobowtóra wyłonił się starszy Winchester. Jim dopiero teraz zauważył Impalę zaparkowaną na chodniku.

-Czyli…ty też nie umiesz tego wyjaśnić? – spytał Dean z markotnym wyrazem twarzy. Położył dłoń na ramieniu klona, który, sądząc po postawie, miał ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i odgrodzić od groźnego świata.

Jimmy wzruszył ramionami, a Amelia wypaliła:

-Kto to jest!? – Trzej mężczyźni i Claire w przedpokoju podskoczyli. Dziewczyna, choć zżerała ją ciekawość, postanowiła zająć się czymś innym. To sprawy dorosłych. A ona dorosła będzie dopiero za miesiąc i sześć dni.

Sobowtór spojrzał na Jimmy'ego błagalnie.

-C-Castiel… - wydukał niskim, zniekształconym głosem Jimmy'ego. Myślał, że natarczywy wzrok gospodarza domu złamie mu kręgosłup.

Jim kompletnie zbaraniał.

-Jak to? – Tylko tyle mógł na razie powiedzieć. Tym razem Castiel wzruszył ramionami. – Opuściłeś moje ciało parę miesięcy temu i znalazłeś inne naczynie, o co chodzi?

-Nie mam pojęcia – w głosie anioła wyjaskrawiła się lekka nuta zniecierpliwienia.

-I myślisz, że ja mam ci to powiedzieć? – zapytał Jimmy. Cała sytuacja stała się dość nerwowa.

Amelia opuściła rękę. Wzięła głęboki wdech i spróbowała uśmiechnąć, ale z uśmiechu wyszedł tylko dziwny grymas.

-Może…wejdziemy do środka? – powiedziała i gestem wskazała na wnętrze domu.

Dean uśmiechnął się.

-Czemu nie – odparł beztroskim tonem, popychając ofiarę losu w stronę drzwi. Jim nieco się uspokoił, a Claire zaczęła schodzić po schodach.

Kiedy zobaczyła tatę i anioła stojących obok siebie, zakręciło jej się w głowie. Złapała się poręczy. Nagle odczuła potrzebę pobierania większych ilości tlenu niż zwykle.

-Spokojnie, to tylko Castiel – zaczął Jimmy, widząc twarz córki w odcieniu wiśni.

-Tylko…CASTIEL? – wydyszała, niebezpiecznie wychylając się za barierkę. – Przecież miał inne naczynie…o co chodzi?

-Nie wiem – mruknął anioł. – Nikt z nas nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi.

Claire dała za wygraną. Zeszła na parter i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.

Mieszkańcy domu oraz goście zajęli miejsca w salonie. Castiel nadal wykazywał tendencję do całkowitego zamknięcia się w sobie, więc Dean co jakiś czas klepał go po ramieniu, a spojrzenie Jimmy'ego stało się nieco łagodniejsze. Mąż Amelii poczuł się zobowiązany do rozpoczęcia rozmowy. Kiedy żona przygotowywała kawę, zaczął łagodnie:

-Cas…kiedy to – skonturował dłońmi jego ciało – się stało?

Anioł czuł się już trochę lepiej.

-Dzisiaj rano. Dopiero Sam mi to uświadomił – przyznał z grobową miną. – Nie wiem, co się stało z Dannym.

Jimmy podrapał się po głowie. Dean głośno przełknął ślinę.

-Może…hm – urwał. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co ma powiedzieć.

-Uciekł? – powiedział Winchester z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy. Został stratowany morderczymi spojrzeniami Jimmy'ego oraz Jimmy'ego/Castiela, które praktycznie niczym się nie różniły. Jednak wykonane z precyzją przez sobowtórów w tym samym czasie odnosiły podwójny skutek. Dean postanowił siedzieć cicho już do końca spotkania.

Claire cicho zachichotała. Na szczęście nie została obdarzona uroczym spojrzeniem.

Amelia, wyraźnie rozluźniona, podała kawę i miskę z ciasteczkami. Nikt nie odważył się tknąć kawy. Ani ciasteczek.

Kobieta zajęła miejsce obok męża, który podpierał brodę na dłoni i głęboko rozmyślał. Dean wygodnie rozłożył się na fotelu, a Castiel siedział sztywno i wgapiał się w przestrzeń. Claire stwierdziła, że dawno nie wchodziła na Facebooka. Zniknęła więc na schodach prowadzących do jej pokoju.

Cisza w salonie była nie do wytrzymania. Przerwał ją natomiast niespodziewany łopot skrzydeł.

Castiel wstał przerażony. Niemal stykał się nosem z Gabrielem.

-Gabe…ty żyjesz? – spytał zszokowany.

Brat uśmiechnął się promieniście.

-Owszem.

Castiel rzucił mu się na ramiona, a Gabriel odwzajemnił mocny uścisk. Dean, Jimmy i Amelia przyglądali się scence z mieszanymi uczuciami.

Nagle Cas zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Odskoczył od archanioła jak oparzony.

-Gabriel, co to ma znaczyć? – spytał groźnym tonem i wskazał dłonią na Jimmy'ego. Brat roześmiał się.

-Trudno ot tak przestać być Lokim – odparł, kręcąc głową.

-Kim? – spytał Jimmy ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Kojarzył to imię tylko ze zwiastuna kinowego.

Gabe przewrócił oczami. Dotknął czoła mężczyzny i Amelii.

-Teraz już wiecie? – spytał znudzony.

-Mniej więcej – odpowiedziała kobieta, mrużąc powieki i trzymając się kurczowo za głowę.

Gabe odwrócił się do brata. Jego twarz rozświetlił dobrotliwy uśmiech.

-Wracam do gry, Cassie. – Poklepał anioła po policzku. Cas zmarszczył brwi.

-Co chcesz zrobić…? – spytał wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

Archanioł znowu się roześmiał.

-To znaczy, że chcę poskładać Niebo do kupy, uwolnić Michała i pomóc Rafałowi się posklejać, bo wysadził go niegdyś pewien narcystyczny serafin. – Ostatnie wyrazy wypowiedział z wyraźną ironią.

Jimmy cicho odchrząknął. Tak, miał wtedy przebłysk.

Cas potrząsnął głową.

-Więc…dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? – wskazał na siebie.

-Żeby zrobić należyte wejście. I nie martw się, żartowałem co do moich planów.

Na twarzy Casa pojawiła się ulga.

-Przecież z Rafała już nic nie zostało! – roześmiał się.

Klepnął oniemiałego Casa w ramię, pstryknął palcami i ulotnił się. Castiel ponownie znajdował się w ciele Danny'ego.

Jimmy siedział przerażony. Dean spróbował zimnej kawy, ale ze skrzywieniem odstawił ją na ławę.

-Co to miało znaczyć? – spytał mężczyzna. Amelia z niepokojem złapała męża za rękę. Castiel spojrzał na grupę.

-Że zabawa znowu się zaczyna – odparł słabym głosem dwudziestolatka.


End file.
